Talk:Seddie/@comment-24341760-20140709194719
Ok, I don't think Carly going to Italy was JUST to get her out of the way for S&C, and I don't believe the series ever would have ended with prom or graduation. Here are my reasons: 1. While we may not agree on whether Creddie or Seddie was planned from the beginning, one thing we KNOW was planned was Carly's Dad coming back. Now sure, he could have come back for Prom or graduation. But I get the sense that Dan wanted the Dad coming back to be a big deal, the center of an episode (like igoodbye). If he just shows up to graduation, that's not as interesting. The drama has to revolve around him coming back. Which is why when he comes back, he presents Carly with the choice to go with him or stay. 2. A lot of high school series do end with Prom or Graduation. But from the beginning, this was not exactly a high school series, about the problems of a bunch of kids at their school. Its central premise, the hook, why it was a show, is that it was about a girl who has her own webshow and how she deals with that. Most of the plots involve the webshow in some way, and the high school is hardly even shown toward the end of the series. (I think that was a bad idea, but let's not go there). The series began with her starting the web show. The logical place for it to end was with ending the webshow. Once the webshow is gone the series loses it's reason to exist. (Just as, with graduation, a traditional high school show loses it's reason to exist). Therefore you need a reason to end the webshow. (Especially since you've already established an actual, real world online presence for icarly). Given that Dan also wanted it to end with the dad coming back, and being the focus of the last episode, it makes sense to make the Dad coming back the reason to end the webshow. 3. I know, you're saying graduation would also end the webshow. But it doesn't have to- they could still do the show, technically, after they graduate. In order to make graduation the reason for the webshow ending, you'd have to establish that they were graduating and going their separate ways, and so they couldn't continue it. Putting aside the fact that this marginalizes the whole Dad-coming-back thing, to do that you'd have to show that they got into college, or whatever. In the last season, the show made no moves in that direction. As I said, it basically abandoned the school plots completely. Also, if they did graduate and split up, this is no good if you want either a Seddie resolution or even a Creddie one. There was no reason to do that. And so, the series ends by coming full circle. A girl moves in with her brother while her dad is away and starts a webshow. Then, her Dad comes back and she chooses to be with him and end the webshow. And all her friends are left in the same place to continue with their lives as they were before the webshow came into it.